You Dont Even Know
by spilled blue ink
Summary: They say, the hardest thing to do is to see the person you love, love someone else. Well, I have to go through that everyday.. OneShot/Nicks POV. Niley


**_You Don't Even Know._**

**They say, the hardest thing to do is to see the person you love, love _someone else_. Well, I have to go through that everyday.**

* * *

I snapped my laptop shut and let out a frustrated sigh. It was like the headline that I had just read on some Gossip Site had been imprinted in my mind.

"_Miley C and Liam H enjoy a nice stroll outside the confines_ _of Toluca Lake. Reporters report that the young couple was happier than ever. One of the paparazzi even threw a question at young Cyrus, asking her if she misses her former beau Nick Jonas. Miss Cyrus smiled politely and then said: "Whats there to miss? I have everything I want right here" _

I don't really get why she has to make all these remarks. I mean, its bad enough that I have to see her with her new _**man **_everyday on every freaking TV channel. She practically takes him everywhere she goes!

But why does she have to bash on me? All the lyric changes, the interviews! I don't live under a rock, Of course I find out whenever she makes a statement about me. And most of the time, It breaks my heart all over again.

She makes it blatantly obvious that she Liam is better than me. How do you think it'd make me feel?

I don't think she knows how much she really means to me. Even now, its been 2 years since the breakup, the feeling are still there. _For me_.

She was everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever needed. But I lost her.

And I know I still **love **her with all my heart. I don't think I'll ever be able to love someone like I loved her. I was one of those extremely lucky people who find their 'soulmate' at a very young age. It was meant to be, _supposed _to be. But we lost it.

I still myself often writing heartbroken verses for her. Where do you think all that inspiration comes from? One word, Experience.

And, Its not that I haven't tried to _move on._ I mean, I went out with a couple of girls, but none of them went further than 2 dates. Every girl I went out with, reminded me of Miley. And somehow, that made me feel even worse.

I think one of the reasons that I'm not still over her is that I can't forget about her! Even if I try, I mean, I cant even go through an interview by not being asked about my _ex girlfriend._ No one lets me forget the fact that she is my ex. And how I made the worst fucking decision of my life to breakup with her…

But, can you blame me? I was 15, still so young. And constantly under the spotlight. Still getting used to my crazy life. To top it all, fighting with Miley every single day. I needed a break from it, and I guess, she did too. So, I broke up with her.

**Not **because my feelings had changed, but because a relationship was just too much for me to handle, especially one in distress.

I regretted my decision, I still do. And I guess, I shouldn't have just.. lost contact with her. That was a stupid thing to do.

But then I got her back in 2009. I swore I was not going to let us fall apart like last time, so I just loved her. With everything in me. But, I guess that didn't work out so well either….

So, now I'm sitting here. Cursing my stupid luck, practically stalking my ex-girlfriends love life on the internet and feeling heartbroken.

Oh, wont just _anyone _kill to be in my shoes right now? I mean, I'm a successful 17 year old popstar. Who's got everything he ever could've asked for, except the person he loves.

Sucks. Doesn't it?

Oh, and its even worse to see that the person you love is dating someone else. And, is making it very obvious that shes happier than ever.

I don't think she knows that it practically _kills _me inside, to see her with him. Like someone stabs be with a sharp 10-inch knife, maybe even worse…

They say, the hardest thing to do is to see the person you love, love _someone else_. Well, I have to go through that everyday. And relive the pain, again and again….

I sighed, Maybe someday she'll come back to me, and realize that I _do _care for her more than she'll ever know, and maybe, even fall in love with me again…

But, till that day comes, I can only wait. Desperately. After all, _She's my destiny. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, right?. _

* * *

**Blah, that was random. Hahah, sorry I just felt like completing this oneshot and posting it, I wrote half of this like, Idk 2 months ago? Lol. I know its reallyyy short, and it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. :/ Review?**


End file.
